Juego De Niños
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Rei, Kai, Max Será tan sólo un juego lo que hacen, o Rei les está enseñando mucho más que eso? Yaoi, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Juego de Niños - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 1_

**Personajes**: _Kai, Rei, Max. _

**Contenido**: _Yaoi, lemon, shota._

**Disclaimer**: _Ya saben._

**Observaciones Generales: **_Este fic contiene lemon explícito, por lo tanto, si no estás de acuerdo, es mejor cerrar la ventana... Seh! Otro shota más para la colección, y este está tan bueno como los anteriores. De todas formas, espero que les guste. _

* * *

Ya solamente faltaban cinco minutos para tocar la última campana, y el maestro Kon tomó una hoja de papel de una carpeta. Notaba en el rostro de los chicos que todos estaban más que cansados y aburridos, más aún por el hecho de ser viernes por la tarde y las clases de Historia no eran de mucho agrado por parte de los alumnos. En función de esto, decidió hacer la llamada de los alumnos. 

- Hayashi Yuki – nombró Rei.

- Presente – contestó una voz al fondo del salón.

- Hikaru Taro.

- Presente.

- Hiwatari Kai.

- .¡Hmpf!.

- No es "hmpf!", Hiwatari – amonestó Rei – es "presente".

- .¡Presente!.… si tanto lo desea…

- Kamimura Jun.

- Presente.

- Miyashiro Kim.

- Presente.

- Mizuhara Max.

Silencio.

- .¿Mizuhara Max?.

No hubo respuesta.

- Vaya, creí haberlo visto hoy – dijo Rei, encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo con su lista.

No tardó mucho para que la tan esperada campanilla diera la señal para que los alumnos de la academia salieran corriendo por los portones de la institución, anhelantes del fin de semana. El maestro Kon guardó sus cosas en un portafolios de cuero, y se encaminó através de los penumbrosos corredores y desérticas escaleras, en dirección a la salida, cuando un bulto en un rincón le llamó la atención. Se acercó a curiosear pues vio que aquello se movió ligeramente, y percibió una cabeza de cabellos dorados oculto entre las piernas del chico que allí permanecía, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados. Rei inmediatamente identificó al chico como siendo Max, el alumno que faltaba en su salón; se acercó cautelosamente, temeroso de que algo le hubiera sucedido, y escuchó unos quedos gemidos de dolor. Más preocupado, se agachó y puso delicadamente su mano sobre la espalda del niño, quien se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza, revelando sus profundos y centelleantes ojos azules inundados de lágrimas que rodaban por sus rojas mejillas. Sus sollozos contorcían todo su pequeño cuerpo, en accesos que le cortaban momentáneamente la respiración.

- .¿Max?. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?. – preguntó Rei, consternado.

- Maestro… yo… .¡me duele!. – balbuceó el chico.

- .¿Dónde duele?. – inquirió el chino, preocupado con el estado de Max.

- Aquí… y aquí… - señaló Max.

El oriental levantó con cuidado la camiseta del chico, revelando en su blanca piel dos verdugones morados en su tórax y torso.

- .¿Quién te ha hecho esto?. – exclamó Rei, enojado.

- Mi… amigo…

- .¿Quién es?. Debe dársele un castigo ejemplar por hacerte esto.

- Fue… Kai…

Y no pudo decir más nada el chico, debido a que nuevos accesos de sollozos le cortaron la voz. Rei no podía dar crédito que hubiera sido Kai el causador de aquello.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Un año atrás, el portón de la Academia Hokari se abrió para recibir el nuevo maestro de Historia, Rei Kon, en una ceremonia muy de acuerdo a las tradiciones casi centenarias que dicha institución cargaba. Fue anunciado en el primer día de clases, al frente de muchas filas impecablemente alineadas de niños y niñas organizados por estatura y que lucían uniformes de color azul oscuro y blanco. El piso de piedras marrones reverberaba el calor que hacía por esas épocas, sin embargo ninguno de los presentes se movía ni manifestaba incomodidad por aquello. No acostumbrado con tales atenciones, el oriental apenas atinó a decir algunas frases al frente de aquel gran grupo, quienes también aplaudieron sus palabras sin contestarlas. La rigidez con que todo se manejaba allí extrañaba a Rei al principio, como si todos los alumnos no tuvieran voluntad propia, ni siquiera que pensaran independientemente.

Decidiendo disminuir un poco la actitud autómata que presentaban los chicos, Rei pensó que deberían realizar alguna actividad que les llamara la atención, pero que estuviera fuera del campo deportivo pues también en eso los alumnos manifestaban pronunciada tendencia a esforzarse desmesuradamente sin disfrutar de lo que hacían. Así como andaban las cosas, en las primeras clases que ministró pudo percibir que los alumnos eran unos expertos en disimular el tedio y el aburrimiento que las clases les provocaban, poniendo una expresión que no era precisamente el de un alumno atencioso pero tampoco fijaba la vista en ningún punto en particular.

Un día, se le ocurrió que deberían hacer un periódico de circulación interna, cuando bajó a los sótanos de la escuela y allí encontró varias impresoras viejas y grandes. Fue a informarse sobre el estado de los aparatos y se le dijo que estaba averiados hacía muchos años, además que no las necesitaban pues habían adquirido nuevas máquinas; solicitando el debido permiso, Rei fue a la Academia un final de semana con herramientas en la mano, y como tenía habilidad para ese tipo de trabajo, consiguió repararlas en una tarde, luego las probó y vio que funcionaban muy bien.

Al lunes siguiente, Rei informó a su salón su proyecto. Del primero al último, los chicos manifestaron una perplejidad ante tal idea, pero a los pocos minutos todos sin excepción querían tener participación en aquello, estaba muy interesados en hacer algo distinto en la escuela; el chino dijo que deberían esperar hasta la semana siguiente para concretizar el plan, pero que ya iba a recoger nombres de los que deseaban participar. Esos momentos se caracterizaron por el feliz bullício de un tropel de chicos ansiosos por tener su participación, cosa que fue escuchada por casi toda la escuela pero los demás aún no sabían del proyecto. Mientras tanto, Rei pensaba cómo haría para hacer ingresar a más chicos que lo necesario.

Sus clases comenzaron a ser todo atenciones a partir de aquel momento, y no fueron pocos los alumnos que comenzaron a mirarlo con admiración, pues había tomado una decisión bastante revolucionaria. Dedicaba los últimos cinco minutos de las clases para informarles de los progresos que se estaban haciendo al montar la oficina donde pondrían las impresoras; los chicos contaban por los dedos cuántos días faltaban.

Finalmente, la oficina quedó lista. Los alumnos quedaron fascinados por la sala de impresión, donde montaron las tres impresoras en un rincón, conectados a unos terminales de computadora y varias mesas de escritorio, sillones giratorios y un aparato de aire acondicionado. No fue necesario que Rei solicitara para que los chicos recorrieran las instalaciones de forma ordenada, pues fue eso lo que hicieron; entraron en silencio y murmuraban en voz baja, pasando las manos con cuidado sobre los aparatos, como si desde un principio ya les perteneciera. En una de las paredes colocó un cartel indicando los días de la semana y los alumnos asignados para trabajar en esos días, sistema que Rei concibió para dar cabida a más personas dentro de la oficina.

Sin embargo, aún no contaban con el que sería el representante del periódico. Mediante una votación, eligieron como el director de la oficina a Kai Hiwatari, mismo el chico manifestando su inconformidad; no lo habían escogido precisamente por haberse propuesto, pero sí porque era un chico muy callado que rehuía de cualquier actividad grupal. El trabajo que Kai desempeñaría era de coordenar todo el trabajo dentro de la oficina, presentando el resultado final a Rei para que diera su visto bueno y se imprimiera.

Desde los primeros días el chico bicolor demostró una pronunciada actitud superior, dando órdenes tajantes y manifestando su desagrado hacia los trabajos mal hechos sin rodeos, motivo por el cual en vez de hacer las veces de director apenas una vez por semana, se le asignó el puesto permanentemente. Se afanaba a tal punto en su trabajo que muy raramente Rei tenía que corregirle algo, la mayoría de las veces estaba todo correcto. Todos los días al término de las clases Kai se presentaba ante Rei para darle su aprobación de impresión para el día siguiente.

Con el correr de los meses, el bicolor aprendió a confiar en Rei, en parte debido a que la personalidad del chino tenía un efecto casi hipnótico en las personas, la convivencia diaria con el maestro fue haciéndole más comunicativo, al menos sólo entre ellos, y uno por uno fue contándole sus problemas, deseos y tristezas. El ojidorado le daba los mejores consejos para resolverlos, y él obedecía sin chistar.

El único tema que ambos no tocaban era que sentían una especie de atracción entre ellos. Para el bicolor no existía nada en el mundo comparable con las orbes doradas del maestro Kon, frente a ellos era incapaz de subir la mirada ni mucho menos sostenerlo; los pensamientos que lo atenazaban frecuentemente lo sorprendían justo cuando estaba frente al oriental, y por ese motivo a veces se ruborizaba y se olvidaba lo que debía decir.

Por su lado, a Rei le fascinaba el terso y delicado rostro de Kai, además de su bien delineado cuerpo que podía percibir através de su camiseta blanca con ribetes azules. Como él ya era mayor entonces podía dominar a voluntad sus pensamientos en presencia del bicolor, y no se exponía frente a Kai, aunque algunas veces no era muy resistente y acababa pensando cosas mientras Kai hablaba, y no le prestaba atención.

Un día, al término de las clases, el bicolor fue a la oficina particular de Rei a entregarle sus papeles, con un rostro muy serio y enfadado, pues habían cometido muchos errores ese día hasta sobrepasar su tolerancia. El maestro indicó a Kai que aguardara sentado en el sofá, mientras echaba una ojeada en los resultados; el bicolor accedió, y conforme pasaban los minutos la expresión de su rostro iba amenizándose, hasta que esbozó una sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos. Al abrir los ojos, Kai notó un prominente bulto entre sus piernas, se sonrojó bastante y se levantó de su lugar apresuradamente, dirigiéndose a la ventana y dándole la espalda a Rei.

El chino había percibido todo esto pues miraba disimuladamente al chico ruso mientras iba leyendo, y se levantó. Llegó al lado del bicolor, y le puso la mano sobre el hombro; Kai se estremeció al sentirlo.

- .¿Sucede algo?. – preguntó Rei.

- No… nada – contestó el chico, la tensión en sus músculos lo hacía estremecer.

- Debes tener algo… estás nervioso…

- Es que… si se lo dijera, no iba a entender…

- .¿Y por qué no?.

- Porque no va a entender…

- Kai, hablamos mucho ya durante todo este tiempo… sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

- Sí, lo sé…

- .¿Entonces?.

- Es que… me gustan…

- .¿Qué te gustan?. – indagó Rei en voz baja, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de Kai.

- Me gustan… me gustan sus ojos, maestro… - murmuró Kai, temblando más aún y sin atreverse a girar la cabeza para mirar a Rei a su lado.

- .¿De veras?. – preguntó Rei, con un tono de voz interesado.

El chico nada más pudo asentir con la cabeza, un sudor frío escurría de sus sienes por su cuello y empapándole la camiseta, la rigidez de sus brazos y piernas no le permitían moverse de su lugar.

- No tienes por qué ponerte nervioso entonces, Kai – añadió Rei – no creas que voy a ofenderme.

- Bueno, es que… no era eso mismo lo que quería decir… gustar… sí me gustan, pero… es que yo siento que… es… una lástima que usted no…

- .¿Qué es lo que sientes entonces?. – dijo Rei.

- Yo… yo…

- .¿Me quieres, acaso?. – atinó Rei, como si fuera una lejana posibilidad.

- Es… eso – musitó el bicolor, mientras unas lágrimas escurrían por su rostro.

- Vamos, no llores – dijo Rei, secándole con cuidado el rostro con su pañuelo – ni tú ni yo moriremos por eso, .¿verdad?.… de todas formas… - agregó el ojidorado, abriendo los brazos – un abrazo tampoco mató a nadie hasta hoy…

El bicolor se volteó, esbozando una sonrisa en medio de sus lágrimas, y se arrojó encima de Rei, aferrándose ansiosamente por el cuello del oriental, mientras sentía los brazos del maestro rodeándole la espalda y la cintura. Sin embargo las lágrimas del ruso no cesaban del todo, a veces la felicidad de estar abrazándolo era superado por el hecho de que quizá sería la única vez que lo hiciera; a su vez el chino recorría las yemas de los dedos desde la nuca hasta la espalda del chico ruso, en suaves caricias que agradaban mucho al menor. Largos minutos permanecieron así, al parecer ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en deshacer aquel abrazo, por lo cual Rei tomó la palabra.

- .¿Sabes de una cosa, Kai?. – murmuró al oído de Kai – has sido muy valiente al decir lo que sentías… y yo también tengo algo para decirte.

- .¿De qué se trata?. – murmuró también el ojirubí.

- Me gustan…

- .¿Qué?. ¿Mis ojos?. – trató de completar el ruso.

- No solo tus ojos… pero sí tú… .¡tú me gustas!. – expresó Rei, dando un beso en las mejillas de Kai.

El chico se sorprendió lo suficiente para apartarse del abrazo, ahora mirando fijamente el rostro de Rei, quien sonreía pícaramente. El pequeño se sonrojó y clavó la vista al suelo, mientras Rei se sentó en el sofá, observando las reacciones del chico; luego de algunos segundos Kai sonrió también, comprendiendo de esta vez la realidad de las cosas, y acercándose al maestro se acomodó a su lado. Levantó la cabeza hasta alcanzar las mejillas de Rei y en ellas depositó un tierno beso, con una sonrisa avergonzada, y Rei hizo ademán de tomarlo en brazos y sentarlo sobre sus piernas.

Ahora ambos se entretenían en mirarse sostenidamente a los ojos, y examinaban los labios uno del otro, como indecisos al próximo paso. Rei pasó sus dedos delicadamente sobre los párpados de Kai, obligándolos a cerrarse, y se dedicó a juguetear con uno de los labios de Kai, rozando por él sus labios y tocando sus narices; el chico ruso simplemente estaba encantado en sentir aquel húmedo y tibio contacto, y avanzó con ansiedad hacia la boca de Rei, sellándolo en un apasionado beso colmado de ternura, inocencia y deseo. Fue el primero para Kai, y el mejor que hubiera recibido en la vida de Rei.

Se apartaron al cabo de algunos minutos, el chino atrajo más hacia sí al chico. Ambos podían sentir que sus corazones iban por una marcha desenfrenada, su respiración tardaba en restablecerse; Rei sentó a Kai frente a él, con las piernas apartadas a ambos lados, el ojidorado pudo percibir una notable prominencia entre las piernas del pequeño.

- .¿Puedo…?. – preguntó con reticencia el maestro, a lo cual el chico accedió, no sin una grandiosa dosis de vergüenza.

Pasó a acariciar su órgano primeramente sobre la tela de sus pantalones, Kai sentía pequeños espasmos cuando las manos de Rei lo tocaban en esa parte, sin embargo el chino deslizó el cierre de los pantalones del bicolor dejando libre su miembro, a Rei le encantaba contemplar a Kai frunciendo las cejas de placer mientras sus dedos pasaban una y otra vez sobre su palpitante órgano… Kai también imitó a su maestro, y abrió la bragueta de Rei, encontrándose también con un órgano que se regocijaba al sentir las suaves manos del chico recorriéndolo. Ambos así iban tocando y acariciando el miembro del otro, proporcionándose un placer desmedido, humedeciendo sus dedos en los fluidos preseminales que ambos instilaban; Rei pensó que era el momento oportuno para que Kai aprendiera ciertas… cosas.

Pocos minutos después el chino estaba abrazado al cuello de Kai, jadeando entrecortadamente mientras el chico bicolor gemía quedamente al sentir el pulsante órgano del maestro en sus adentros, en embestidas que lo estremecían y transmitía esas sensaciones al mayor por estar repegado a la cálida y sudorosa piel de Rei, abrazándose lo más que podía a la espalda del mayor; cada nueva estocada era más intensa que la anterior, provocándole placenteros espasmos que iban a exteriorizarse en forma de pequeños gemidos que salían de su húmeda boca entreabierta, ofreciendo al ojidorado sus jadeos que iban a morir en el apasionado e insaciable beso con el cual lo subyugaba Rei.

Luego sintió algo profundo y cálido extendiéndosele en su interior, era Rei quien llegaba al final de tan sorprendente e inesperada actividad, en un torrente de fluido que estimuló al chico a dar algo de su propia contribución, salpicando el abdomen de Rei y escurriéndose por su órgano en gruesas gotas blanquecinas. Ninguno de los tenía fuerza suficiente para levantarse ni separarse en el sofá donde estaban recostados, por lo que permanecieron durante varios minutos recostados y abrazándose, Rei acariciando toda la anatomía del chico que tanto anheló y Kai mirando sostenidamente las orbes doradas de su querido maestro, pudiendo ahora tomar de las mejillas de Rei y hacerlo mirar a sus ojos, sin poder desviarlos y verse a sí mismo reflejado en ellos, como una confirmación de que todo lo que el maestro le había manifestado había sido sincero, y no un mero juego.

Después de recuperar las fuerzas Rei cuidó de limpiar a Kai, despidiéndolo de allí con un beso en las mejillas; el bicolor salió corriendo, luego paró un momento a voltearse a mirar hacia atrás, y luego siguió su camino. Desde ese día en adelante, al menos una vez por semana se encerraban en la oficina de Rei a pasar momentos de éxtasis, prodigándose ambos todos los sentimientos que abrigaban sin nunca hartarse de los labios adictos a unirse en tiernos y demorados besos que iban a terminar en cosas más serias; les era divertido esa situación, sin embargo nunca jugaron o engañaron los sentimientos uno del otro, motivo por el cual se entendían perfectamente. Mismo sin haber hecho un acuerdo, los dos actuaban como si se desconocieran en el restante de la semana y en horas de clase, Kai siempre reacio a contestar las preguntas de Rei y el chino regañando al bicolor frente a todos en la clase, gracias a ese arreglo nadie había sospechado de nada hasta ese entonces.

Sería equivocado pensar que al término del periodo escolar aquello había terminado; muy por el contrario, ahora el bicolor salía de su casa bajo cualquier pretexto para dirigirse a la residencia de Rei. Como siempre, el chino estaba esperándolo, y hacía del niño el objeto de todas sus atenciones, complaciéndolo en sus gustos, adorándolo casi, y el pequeño no quedaba atrás cuando se trataba de retribuir las atenciones de Rei. Los dulces quedaban en segundo lugar para Kai en favor de las manos del chino, que lo extasiaban y relajaban con sus masajes realizados en el mismo lecho de Rei, con los aceites aromáticos que Rei adquiría con el único propósito de friccionárselo por todo el sonrosado cutis del chico ruso, para verlo despojado de sus vestimentas y oír sus suspiros que lo llenaban de excitación.

* * *

_Whoa! Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta casta historia... el segundo capi viene con más lemon (si pensaron que era sólo esto de lemon... están esféricamente equivocados! XD)... el segundo capi traerá nuevas, interesantes e impactantes novedades, incluso el papel que tocará a Max desempeñar... espero que les haya agradado este inicio, y espero vuestras opiniones. Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Juego de Niños - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 2_

_Observaciones Generales: Segundo capítulo! Y es aquí donde viene el LDP (o sea, Lemon Descarado y Pervertido), y también la consabida advertencia: si no estás de acuerdo, no lo leas. Aquí sabrán cómo Kai y Max se conocieron, y qué ha motivado al ruso a tomar tan drástica decisión al comienzo de la historia. De momento es todo, espero que les guste! Y nunca está demás decir... no apto para cardiacos! XD  
_

* * *

El nuevo año había comenzado, y allí estaban todos otra vez, Rei al frente de la clase donde estaba Kai, quien ahora ya contaba con trece años, su cumpleaños había sido en el periodo de vacaciones y el único que realmente recordó y se importó con eso fue el chino; le había llamado por teléfono a la mañana, deseándole todo lo mejor para él, le había invitado para almorzar en su casa y allá le había entregado un pequeño obsequio: una bufanda de seda de Taishung, amarillo claro y en uno de los extremos tenía un pequeño dragón bordado con hilo dorado. El chico quedó verdaderamente deslumbrado, pues nunca había recibido un regalo tan precioso y que le gustara tanto. Lo que restó de tarde hasta casi caer la noche se pasaron uno en brazos del otro, el ojidorado hizo cuestión de complacer todos los caprichos del bicolor hasta que se lo llevó de regreso a su casa. 

En el salón donde Kai estaba, a su vez, ascendieron todos los alumnos del año inferior, sin embargo pudo percibirse la presencia de un nuevo alumno, quien distaba mucho de callarse o arrinconarse; de finos cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, poseía una sonrisa fácil que cautivaba a todos haciendo con que le rodearan para escucharlo, tenía relatos que los demás estaban fascinados de oírlo y una vasta imaginación para las historias. El primer día de clases Rei observó atentamente el comportamiento de los demás en relación al recién llegado, y concluyó que no tendría problemas de ninguna especie; tampoco necesitó preguntarle su nombre, pues los otros chicos se lo informaron que se llamaba Max Mizuhara, así como varios otros detalles que se enteraron tan sólo con una hora de haberse conocido.

En las horas que ministraba clases en ese salón, Rei a veces pensaba seriamente que una buena proporción de sus alumnos debían ser como Max: tan dedicado, atencioso, aplicado… y otros atributos más. Parecía ser inmune al caos que se desataba a su alrededor, era capaz de prestar atención sin importarse siquiera con el ruido o bromas que estuvieran haciendo los demás, aunque a veces no resistía y también participaba, para que luego Rei lo regañase y él pusiera una expresión tan cómicamente culpable que el ojidorado terminaba riendo al verlo.

Cierta ocasión el rubio necesitó hablar con Rei fuera del horario de clases, y al dirigirse a la oficina halló a Kai esperando allí también; el ojiazul le sonrió, y el bicolor lo miró como a un ser insignificante, luego Rei entró y atendió primeramente a Kai. Después de darle su aprobación para la impresión del periódico que aún estaba bajo su responsabilidad, dio su atención a Max, el cual en vez de manifestar lo que había venido hacer allí, se puso a preguntar por Kai. El ojidorado contestó a sus preguntas pues todas eran corrientes, después Max volvió al asunto principal y hablaron de otras cosas por el resto de media hora.

Luego de lo sucedido, de repente al rubio le dio por llegar más temprano, con el sólo objetivo de ver a Kai llegar también y poder saludarlo, mismo que él no le contestase y jamás le dirigiera la mirada. Rei observó aquella conducta lleno de curiosidad, pero se abstuvo de preguntas o averiguaciones, pues deseaba ver dónde iba a parar eso. Pudo también percibir que a la salida el ojiazul lo seguía por varias cuadras de regreso a casa, y luego tomaba otro camino.

Fuese donde fuese, Kai siempre parecía ver la presencia de Max, el ruso por un momento pensó que había más de un chico con las características de aquél. Dado su carácter cerrado, lo que más Kai deseaba era desaparecer de la vista de aquel chico, sin embargo era una tarea casi imposible pues parecía estar rodeándolo a todas horas; quizá no tomaba medidas más drásticas porque el rubio no había hecho nada que acabara con su paciencia.

El chino, en medio a todo esto, tuvo que hacer frente a dos situaciones, las cuales le parecieron muy peculiares: en el mismo día, atendió primeramente a Max en su oficina, quien le hizo una solicitud muy seria y formal para trabajar en el periódico, y dos horas después llegó Kai, con un semblante alterado para contarle todas las andanzas que estaba teniendo con el chico rubio que lo perseguía, y Rei pudo notar un ligero tono desesperado en la voz de Kai. Como Rei tenía un espíritu bastante juguetón, resolvió… darle el puesto a Max, para que trabajara como ayudante de Kai. Tal arreglo producía accesos de carcajadas en el chino cuando imaginaba a Kai enfrentando tal situación.

Al día siguiente, cuando Kai entró a la oficina del periódico se encontró con Max sentado en una mesa pegada a la que él usaba. El chico dio un respingo antes de ir junto a Rei para pedirle explicaciones, el cual adució que él necesitaba un ayudante en la tarea de impresión, pues de todas formas sus calificaciones se estropearían si siguiera trabajando sin nadie que lo ayudara. Obviamente esta explicación no tenía nada de verdad, pero Kai lo aceptó refunfuñando.

Contra todas las expectativas del chico bicolor, Max le resultó ser una compañía agradable. Desde un primer momento parecía saber cómo tratarle a Kai, no era fastidioso, no hacía preguntas idiotas, no hablaba de tonterías, no era excesivamente efusivo con él y siempre tenía algo inteligente para decir. Poco a poco fue abriéndose más con el chico rubio que era su nuevo compañero, quien adoptaba una actitud más tranquila y reservada en presencia del ruso.

Al chico rubio simplemente le fascinaba la imponencia de las acciones de Kai, quien siempre realizaba las cosas con un cierto aire de superioridad, nadie contestaba sus decisiones. Sin embargo al bicolor, luego de algunas semanas, le dio por tener una cierta aversión a Max… precisamente porque comenzaba a gustarle.

A Kai no se le pasaba por la cabeza que fuera a gustarle otra persona que no fuera su maestro Rei, y sólo de pensar que a veces alimentaba sentimientos hacia el chico ojiazul le daba disgusto. Lo último que quería era enamorarse de cualquiera que no le ofreciera la misma seguridad y confianza que Rei le daba, por eso comenzó a evadir al chico, comenzando a lanzarle frases tajantes y no permitiendo que se le acercara demasiado; muy lejos de captar el mensaje, el chico rubio hacía precisamente lo contrario, insistiendo en poner la mano sobre los hombros de Kai o de hablarle en un tono que se usaría con personas bastante conocidas.

La conducta que el rubio tenía exasperaba al chico ruso, pero cuanto más lo detestaba, más se sorprendía pensando en él; mismo no sabiendo, si Kai fuera a pedir a Rei que retirara a Max de la oficina no surtiria el mínimo efecto, pues el chino estaba observando qué sucedería. Tener consciencia de que estaba queriendo a alguien distinto de Rei lo hacía sentir culpable, y a veces se ponía más enfadado con las personas y hasta más agresivo.

Por su parte, a Max sí le gustaba Kai… tanto, que casi no lo disimulaba. Desde el primer día que lo había visto en la oficina de Rei sintió la curiosidad de conocerlo, y cuando fue a pedir para trabajar en el periódico no esperaba realmente que le fuera concedida la petición, pues esa sección pertenecía al salón de Kai, y ya no se aceptaban más personas allá pues estaban todos los puestos ocupados. Como poseía un modo distinto de ver las cosas, a Max se le hacía divertido hacer con que Kai se pusiera serio o hasta nervioso, era para él la confirmación de que al menos reaccionaba ante sus intentos.

Cierta vez, en horas de receso del periódico, salieron todos los alumnos de la oficina excepto Kai, quien necesitaba completar algunas cosas, y Max, quien había decidido quedar allí también.

El rubio carraspeó, como dispuesto a decir algo importante, y expresó:

- Kai, yo… quisiera decirte algo…

Al escuchar esto, el bicolor apretó con más fuerza el lápiz que sostenía y contestó:

- Dime, Max, estoy escuchando.

- Bien… es que pensé que sería una buena idea y… quisiera que vayas a mi casa para…

- No – interrumpió instantáneamente Kai, sin siquiera mirarlo.

- .¡Pero Kai!. Aún no terminé lo que te iba a decir.

- .¿Cuál trozo del "no"no has comprendido?. – dijo duramente Kai – no… y no.

- Ehm… - suspiró Max, mirando algunas hojas en blanco sobre su mesa – tú me gustas, Kai…

El lápiz en la mano de Kai estuvo a punto de romperse al oír esa frase, pero no volteó la cabeza, apenas se quedó mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. El ojiazul prosiguió como hablándole a las hojas sobre la mesa.

- Todos estos meses, desde que te he visto… hice cuánto podía para llamarte la atención, pero veo que no ha dado resultado, quizá no sea bueno para ti… por más que tú no me quieras, yo sí siempre lo haré, eso es todo… y perdóname si te he fastidiado, no lo haré más de hoy en adelante…

El único sonido que se oyó en toda la sala vacía era el ruído seco de un lápiz rompiéndose entre los dedos de Kai, cuyos brazos y hombros temblaban. El bicolor sentía que estaba a punto de hacer una tontería siguiendo sus sentimientos que había acumulado hacia el rubiecito, pero ya lo estaba siguiendo mismo antes de pensar o raciocinar. Se volteó mecánicamente en la silla hasta quedar frente a Max, quien se sobresaltó un poco con la expresión de Kai, luego el bicolor tomó con fuerza de los hombros del chico y lo recostó de un golpe contra la pared, procediendo a juntar sus labios con los del ojiazul en un beso que casi paralizó a Max, dejándolo sin fuerzas. Una ansiedad sin límites pareció apoderarse de Kai, quien abrazaba al rubio recorriéndolo con las manos de arriba abajo, frotando todo su cuerpo contra el de Max, cosa que estaba cortando la respiración del menor, pues no creía que sería tanto así; el rubio ni siquiera conseguía levantar los brazos para abrazarse a Kai, y los segundos que se convirtieron en un minuto exacto de unión terminaron, el chico bicolor se apartó del ojiazul con la misma expresión pétrea de siempre, y en ese momento los demás alumnos entraron de nuevo a la oficina.

Kai prosiguió su trabajo como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero no fue así para Max, estaba muy alterado para seguir haciendo nada y salió de la oficina mismo sin haber pedido permiso. Esa misma tarde el ojiazul fue junto a Rei para solicitarle su retiro, y el chino se extrañó ante tal actitud. Pero lo que más lo dejó perplejo fue Kai, ese día parecía estar muy nervioso al estar junto a Rei y no hubo forma de calmarlo, por más preguntas que el ojidorado le hiciera siempre negaba todo y afirmaba que todo estaba bien.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Días y más días se sucedieron desde el que había ocurrido aquel contacto tan inesperado, y Max simplemente no conseguía raciocinar. Se distraía constantemente en las clases, cerrando los ojos y recordando cómo se sentía la boca del bicolor junto a la suya, y cómo todo aquel restriego lo había dejado fuera de sí; comenzó a ser cosa común que tuvieran que despertarlo de sus ensoñaciones con un sonoro reglazo propinado sobre la mesa que ocupaba, avergonzándose de dedicarse a pensar tanto tiempo en algo que quizá no valiera la pena, aunque estaba decidido hacer un último intento.

Eso sucedió en el receso de aquel día, cuando hizo de todo para quedarse a solas con Kai en uno de los rincones más desérticos de la Academia. Max dijo a Kai con voz firme que quería hablar con él, y el ojirubí decidió que aquella sería una buena oportunidad para terminar con aquello de una vez por todas.

- .¿No piensas ni siquiera intentar?. – indagó tímidamente el rubio, refiriéndose a si no le concedería alguna oportunidad.

- .¡Hmpf!. No, eso no es posible.

- Pero al menos dime por qué.

- Es que… - el bicolor titubeaba al decirle la verdad a Max, pero al instante prefirió callarlo – yo no quiero. Eso es todo.

- .¿Y lo que sucedió allá en la oficina?.

- Aquello no fue… nada – mintió Kai, le apenaba ver al ojiazul ponerse cabizbajo por aquella respuesta – olvídate de aquello.

- .¡Algo… algo debes sentir, Kai!. – exclamó Max – no puedo creer que no compartas nada de mis sentimientos…

- Tendrás que buscar a otro, Max – contestó el bicolor, estremeciéndose – yo no siento nada por ti… - agregó, haciendo ademán de alejarse.

- .¡Espera! – ordenó el rubio, sujetándolo del hombro – yo sé que tú me quieres, Kai, pero no sé por qué no puedes decírmelo… sólo más una vez… .¡quiero un beso tuyo!.

- .¡Claro que no!. – gritó Kai - .¡Y suéltame!.

- .¡No hagas así, Kai!. ¡Yo te quiero!.

Las últimas palabras del chico rubio dejaron completamente fuera de sí a Kai, crispó el puño derecho y dio dos fuertes puñetazos a Max, uno en el tórax y otro en el costado; el ojiazul abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir el impacto, y se dobló en el suelo gimiendo de dolor, tanto por el golpe como por la conducta de Kai. El bicolor contempló unos segundos al chico allí tendido y luego se alejó, abandonándolo para entrar en su clase.

Una mezcla de odio, remordimiento y pena ocupaba la mente de Kai durante las clases del maestro Rei. Se sentía pésimo por el horrible acto que hizo, pero en aquellos momentos estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no reconocer que sentía lo mismo por Max, como si alguien hubiera de juzgarlo por quererlo. Quería poder abrazar a aquel niño de sonrosada piel, quererlo, prodigarle su cariño, darle sus labios para que los disfrutase y él también poder hacerlo… pero su idolatría hacia su maestro Rei convertía aquello en una herejía, un sacrilegio. Sus benévolas penas se terminaban en el momento que pensaba .¿y si Max solamente quisiera usarlo como a un juguete, para luego dejarlo de lado y él quedara solo, pues Rei tampoco quedaría satisfecho con aquello?. La inseguridad para dar su confianza a otro sin más ni menos hacía impracticable quedarse él con Max. Y esa mezcla de sentimientos lo confundía hasta perder el hilo del pensamiento, y dejarlo de lado tampoco hacía efecto pues ocupaba la totalidad de su mente.

El bicolor no contaba que fuera precisamente Rei quien hallaría a Max en los pasillos de la institución. El chino se apresuró a llevarlo a la enfermería, donde se encargaron de friccionarle las partes amoratadas con linimento y luego lo citó a su oficina.

- Bien, Max, ahora debes contarme qué precisamente sucedió para que Kai actuara de esa forma.

El rubio enmudeció en esos momentos, pues era imposible contarle sobre qué estaban hablando allá. Al recordarlo, sin embargo, puso una expresión triste, y bajó la mirada al suelo, mientras una lágrima humedeció su regazo. Rei fue a sentarse a su lado y hablarle en voz baja.

- Supongo que fue porque quieres a Kai – prosiguió Rei, ante tal afirmación el chico levantó la vista con los ojos desorbitados – ya he notado eso.

- .¿C-Como?. – atinó a decir Max – yo pensé que usted…

- Pues, era algo evidente – contestó Rei, sonriendo – de otra forma, no te hubiera dado el puesto en el periódico… fue para darte una ayuda pero creo que no ha resultado… y mañana citaré a Kai por lo que te ha hecho.

- No se preocupe usted – contestó Max – de todas formas, creo que sí le he fastidiado mucho…

- No digas eso – expresó Rei, tomando una de las manos del chico y estrechándoselo.

- Y no me dice por qué lo hace… .¿Maestro, cree usted que yo tenga algún defecto, que sea feo, fastidioso, algo así?.

- .¡No, nunca!. – se apresuró a contestar Rei – muy por el contrario… eres uno de los chicos más preciosos que haya visto en esta vida – murmuró el chino al oído del chico - … y uno de los más deliciosos, también… - agregó, pasándole la lengua por el cuello.

- .¿M-Maestro…?.

- No te inquietes, Max… - susurró el ojidorado con una voz sensual – solo cierra los ojos… y disfrútalo…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Las siete de la mañana del día siguiente, antes de ingresar a su salón, Kai fue a la oficina de Rei. Se había olvidado completamente del día anterior, y esbozó una sonrisa al ver a Rei allí, pero le perturbó un poco el rostro inexpresivo de su maestro. Hizo intento de acercársele, pero Rei le apuntó el sofá, donde fue a sentarse.

- Y bien, Kai, … .¿Qué explicaciones tienes para ofrecer?.

- .¿Explicaciones?. – contestó Kai algo confundido – no recuerdo que haya sucedido algo en la oficina de…

- No es a eso lo que me refiero – interrumpió Rei – se trata que ayer has lastimado a un alumno, Max Mizuhara, y yo quiero explicaciones para eso.

- .¿Ah, eso?. – dijo Kai con indiferencia – no fue nada.

- .¡Claro que fue!. – exclamó Rei – he podido ver que lo has lastimado…

- .¡Si quiere saber, es porque yo lo detesto!. – soltó abruptamente Kai.

- .¿Qué?.

- .¡Sí, lo detesto!. ¡Lo odio!. Es un chico que me fastidia, me persigue, .¡Estoy harto de él!.

- .¡Hey, no digas eso!.

- Lo hubiera golpeado más… .¡más!. No quiero verlo nunca más…

- .¡No hagas amenazas!. – bramó Rei - .¡Caso contrario… sabes las consecuencias!.

- .¡No!. ¡Usted no puede hacer eso conmigo! – gimoteó Kai, soltando lágrimas de furia – es que realmente no supe qué hacer…

- .¿Pero sabías que él te quiere?. – preguntó Rei, serenándose más.

- Sí, lo sé… .¡es un obstáculo!.

- .¿Obstáculo?. – repitió el chino, extrañado – no veo el por qué.

- Porque usted, maestro, y yo, nos amamos… .¡y nadie puede venir a interponerse entre nosotros y…!.

- .¡Jajaja!. – rió de buena gana Rei ante la afirmación de Kai – bien, pongamos algunas cosas en orden aquí… primero, nadie puede impedir a nadie de querer o amar a las personas, ni tú, ni yo ni nadie en este mundo puede prohibir esto… segundo, tú hablas como si fuera que, al yo enterarme de eso, me quedaría enojado contigo y no querría más verte… bien sabes que tú siempre serás el niño a quien más amo… - explicó Rei con voz suave, haciendo un ademán a Kai quien se acomodó en el regazo de Rei – ahora quiero que contestes esta pregunta: .¿tú también lo quieres?.

Por toda respuesta el chico bicolor se abrazó con fuerza al hombro del ojidorado, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. Rei lo tomó de los hombros y lo apartó un poco, sujetándolo del mentón y haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

- .¿Y entonces, Kai?.

- Maestro, yo… sólo te quiero a ti… .¡a ti, a nadie más!.

- No compliques más, Kai… .¿sí… o no?.

- Yo… s-sí…

- Así está mejor.

El chino sonrió ante la respuesta, y besó las mejillas de Kai, el chico ruso suspiró largamente al ver que no había sucedido nada de temible; Rei depositó a Kai sobre el sofá, y le dijo que aguardara un poco. Después citó a Max para presentarse en su oficina.

Mismo después de todo, el rubio alcanzó a sonreír al ver a Kai allí, observó al menos que su mirada no era más indiferente como antes. El bicolor miró brevemente el suelo, pensando ciertamente qué decir.

- Bien, Kai, ahora sería apropiado que te disculparas con Max – añadió Rei, sentándose en su sillón.

El bicolor se levantó tímidamente del sofá, ahora que más necesitaba hablar no se le ocurría nada, y también que él recordara nunca antes tuvo que disculparse por algo que hubiera hecho. Se acercó hasta el rubio.

- Lo siento, Max, por todo… por haberte golpeado… y por haberte mentido…

El ojiazul se sintió gratamente sorprendido por lo dicho, no dijo nada, apenas levantó los brazos para abrazar al bicolor y ésta también lo estrechó con fuerza. Kai miró a los ojos de Rei, y el chino asintió con la cabeza sonriendo; al ver tal seña, el ruso tomó de las mejillas a Max y unió su boca con el del rubio, deleitándose en sentir los labios de Max jugueteando con los suyos, probando ambos de la esencia que tenían y extendiéndose por segundos y minutos en las caricias que se otorgaban con la lengua. El maestro Rei tan sólo sonrió, enternecido al ver a esos dos niños besándose allí en su oficina, sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Era final de semana, y las puertas y ventanas de la casa de Rei estaban cerradas. Quien entrara en los desérticos cuartos percibiría un débil aroma de incienso de jazmines, y siguiendo el rastro de los aromas que iban intensificándose se depararía con la puerta de su habitación, entreabierta y emanando los más diversos olores. Allí estaba Rei, con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, y las manos untuosas por el aceite aromático que se encargaba de restregar por todo el cuerpo de un pequeño que allí reposaba, suspirando relajadamente al sentir las hábiles y experimentadas manos del chino tocándolo, mostrando su desnudez para regocijo del mayor y vergüenza del menor.

- Hmmm… esto se siente bien, maestro Rei… - murmuró el chico, al sentir las manos deslizándose sobre su abdomen.

- Sí, lo sé… a Kai también le agrada esto – contestó el ojidorado, sonriendo.

- .¿Crees que vaya a gustarle a Kai?. – indagó ansiosamente Max, que era el chico que estaba con Rei.

- Pues, mucho espero que sí… caso contrario, tú y yo nos divertiremos un poco – contestó Rei, guiñándole un ojo.

Los movimientos pausados que el chino hacía fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la campanilla, Rei se levantó y fue a atender la puerta. Era Kai quien aguardaba afuera.

- .¡Hola!. – saludó el chico bicolor, irguiéndose hasta alcanzar las mejillas de Rei y besarlo.

- Hola, Kai – contestó el chino, rodeándole el hombro con uno de los brazos y cerrando la puerta de la entrada tras el chico ruso.

- .¿Qué haremos hoy?. – preguntó Kai, fijando sus rubíes en las orbes de Rei.

- .¿Hoy?. Hmmm… tú y yo, nada – contestó Rei, conduciéndolo hacia su habitación.

- .¿Nada?. – repitió Kai, sorprendido.

- Hoy hay algo guardado para ti – susurró Rei, abriendo la puerta de su alcoba.

El perplejo bicolor contempló nada menos que a Max allí, recostado sobre las almohadas y sin nada cubriéndolo, excepto una sábana blanca sobre su regazo, con sus brillantes orbes azules llenos de expectación y las mejillas rojas de timidez. Sonrió de buena gana al ver a Kai entrando.

- .¿Y que tal te parece, Kai?. – susurró el ojidorado, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del ruso y rodearlo con un brazo por la cintura.

- Es… es…

- .¿Te gusta?. – preguntó, bajando el brazo que rodeaba su cintura e introduciéndolo su mano dentro de sus pantalones, acariciándole la entrepierna.

- S-Sí… sí… - contestó Kai, sin poder quitar la vista de encima del chico que allí lo esperaba, y alterándose todo por las sensaciones que le causaba Rei.

- Pues es todo tuyo, Kai… para que te diviertas un poco – agregó, bajando lentamente los pantalones del bicolor, sin cesar de tocarlo allí.

- .¿E-En serio?.

- Claro… hagan ustedes lo que se les antoje… - prosiguió Rei, sus ágiles manos se encargaron de sacarle la camisa que llevaba puesta.

- .¿Pero y us…?

- No te preocupes conmigo – interrumpió el mayor, señalando las piernas del chico – mira, tú estás con muchas ganas ya… y Max te está esperando…

El bicolor, ahora nada más que de bóxers, se acercó al lecho de Rei mientras el ojidorado se acomodaba en un sillón cercano dispuesto a contemplar lo que sucedería. Durante algunos segundos Kai y Max estuvieron intercambiando miradas, ruborizados, y luego el bicolor apartó ligeramente la sábana que reposaba en el regazo de Max, descubriendo así toda su anatomía, y el rubiecito sonrió al tomar los bóxers de Kai y bajárselos lentamente, despojándolo de la prenda. Ambos siguieron mirándose, intercalando entre mirarse a los ojos y después bajar la vista para observar el miembro del otro, los cuales no estaban precisamente indiferentes a aquel momento.

Max abrió los brazos y Kai se acomodó entre ellos, al abrazarse y sentir sus tibias pieles entrar en contacto en toda su extensión suspiraron profundamente; Kai se movió durante algunos instantes, haciendo que sus órganos se restregaran uno contra el otro, acto que hizo a Max soltar un quedo gemido de satisfacción. Permanecieron abrazados así durante largos minutos, tan solo concentrados en sentir lo que aquel contacto les producía.

Prontamente pasaron a besarse, primero con una cierta calma y luego con ansiedad, con una avidez que no lograban saciar, abrazándose con más fuerza, entrelazando sus piernas, soltando jadeos asfixiados al faltarles el aire. El bicolor pasó a besar el cuello y los hombros de Max, pasándole la lengua por sus pezones, sintiendo aquel cuerpo que abrazaba estremecerse a cada caricia que sentía. Mientras, el rubio se abrazaba a la cabeza de Kai, entrecerrando los ojos con las sensaciones que lo sacudían.

El bicolor prosiguió con sus manos hasta llegar en las piernas del chico, tocar aquella suave piel le encantaba y fue deslizando sus dedos, pasándolos por sus glúteos y subiendo otra vez por la espalda. El agradable calorcillo que Kai sentía en sus entrepiernas, en contacto tan estrecho con los genitales de Max, le hizo recordar que esa parte también se merecía su atención, motivo por el cual se dirigió hacia abajo y allí encontró el pequeño y rígido órgano de Max, el cual recibió una sublime descarga de placer al sentirse dentro de la boca de Kai, quien jugueteaba y succionaba demoradamente, estremeciendo el cuerpo de Max con las oleadas placenteras que le proporcionaba. Los dedos de Kai también hicieron su parte, dilatando la entrada del rubio en lentos movimientos circulares mientras proseguía con el miembro de Max en su boca.

Pocos instantes después se detuvo, y puso algunas almohadas debajo de la cintura del alterado y sudoroso Max, haciéndolo abrir las piernas. Acercó su erecto órgano al rostro de Max, quien lo succionó durante algunos momentos para dejarlo lubricado para la próxima parte.

En aquellos momentos el que menos estaba relajado era Rei, que contemplaba todo y la excitación que se apoderaba de él no le permitía quedarse quieto en su sillón, se estaba acariciando desde que todo había comenzado y pensaba que sería él el primero a no resistir más.

Kai y Max volvieron a abrazarse, y con su mano derecha el bicolor condujo su miembro hasta la entrada del rubio, empujándolo con suavidad, disfrutando de vencer cada centímetro de estrechez que le imponía, y ambos gimiendo perdidamente. El ruso llegó luego al límite de tan profunda unión, descansó algunos momentos para luego embestir deliciosamente al rubio, quien para sentirlo mejor entrelazó sus piernas con los muslos del ruso, ofreciendo así a Rei la vista única de Max siendo penetrado por Kai, en una intensidad y secuencia de movimientos que deleitaban los ojos del mayor. El pequeño pero ardiente miembro de Kai estaba ansioso por las fuertes sensaciones que recibía, hacía rápidas idas y vueltas en el interior del chico rubio, que jadeaba excitado al sentir aquellas estocadas.

El ojiazul acariciaba la espalda del bicolor, y fue bajando sus manos hasta sus glúteos, los cuales apretaba y deslizaba sus manos produciendo en Kai algunos quejidos a más de los que ya soltaba, sin embargo el chico rubio sonrió traviesamente al hallar la entrada de Kai y sorpresivamente introducirle dos dedos en su interior, lo cual produjo una reacción instantánea por parte del bicolor en la forma de una embestida más fuerte, lo cual agradó a Max.

El rubio masajeaba intensamente el interior de Kai al tiempo que sentía la inflamada virilidad del chico ruso con más fuerza en su interior, sus labios ya casi insensibles exhalaban sensuales gemidos al oído de Kai, haciéndole sentir con más claridad la cosquilleante y veloz sensación de que todo terminaría pronto. Instantes después el ruso inhaló profundamente, para luego abrazarse con más fuerza al torso de Max y sentir la magnífica y vertiginosa sensación de eyacular en los adentros del rubio, abriendo la boca nada más que para exhalar el aire retenido en sus pulmones a largos intervalos, apoderándose de él una rigidez momentánea y general de sus músculos.

Max sonrió complacido al sentir la fuerza con que aquel fluido cálido se derramaba en su interior. Permitió a Kai que reposara su cabeza durante algunos instantes sobre su tórax, evidentemente exhausto después de la intensa actividad, al tiempo que le acariciaba los cabellos, permaneciendo abrazados. Ambos experimentaban sensaciones tan placenteras y nuevas que estaban reacios a que todo terminara allí, por lo que Kai se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de Max, empujando más adentro su miembro al tiempo que el rubio sentía el suave palpitar del órgano de Kai en su interior, manteniéndose abrazados y dándose largos besos. Poco después el bicolor tomó con una de sus manos el lubricado miembro de Max procediendo a masturbarlo con suavidad, no necesitó estimularlo mucho para que se derramara con abundancia en las manos de Kai y salpicarle a ambos, sonriendo grandemente el rubio por toda la atención que el bicolor le había dado.

Después se separaron y quedaron tendidos uno al lado del otro. Rei no conseguía más contenerse, su corazón pulsaba violentamente después de la exhibición que ambos chicos le proporcionaron, y más aún al verlos tendidos allí, desnudos y sudorosos, con una expresión de satisfacción estampados en sus faces. Para ese entonces las entrepiernas del pantalón de Rei ya estaba húmedas y en el límite de la excitación.

- Quizá debieran darse una ducha – sugirió Rei en voz baja.

Aquella sugerencia tuvo muy buena aceptación por parte de ambos chicos, quienes se incorporaron del lecho y se dirigieron al cuarto de baño, cuya puerta estaba a unos metros de allí nada más. Ahora quien había cambiado de sitio era Rei, se sentó sobre la cama para visualizar en el interior del cuarto de baño cuya puerta él mantuvo abierta, y era recubierto de baldosas blancas. Abrieron el grifo y se colocaron debajo del tibio chorro de agua, dejando que corriera por sus cuerpos durante algunos minutos antes que Kai tomara una esponja y el jabón, haciendo una espuma que se encargó de esparcir por todo el cuerpo de Max, quien reía al sentirlo. Luego de haberlo lavado todo, el rubio tomó la misma esponja y procedió de la misma forma con Kai, restregándolo por todas partes y dejando que el agua se llevara la espuma de los dos, y se dedicaron a admirarse ambos bajo el agua que los mojaba; se abrazaron y besaron nuevamente, el rubio pudo sentir el miembro de Kai erguirse otra vez al tiempo que el bicolor abrazaba por atrás a Max y frotaba sus entrepiernas en los glúteos del ojiazul, besándole el cuello y la nuca. Hizo que el rubio se recostara un poco contra la pared, mientras el agua seguía corriendo sobre ellos, tomó su cintura con ambas manos y procedió a penetrarlo otra vez, ahora ya con una cierta facilidad, embistiéndolo de tal forma que arrancaba roncos y sensuales gemidos del chico rubio, quien apretaba fuertemente los puños contra la pared y agachaba la cabeza al sentirlo. Pero Kai solamente estaba jugando, de modo que después de algunos segundos se apartó de Max y esbozó una sonrisa, le gustaba ver al rubio sonrojándose cuando hacían aquello. El ojiazul también sonrió, y luego de besar a Kai salieron de la ducha.

Para Rei, todo aquello que había presenciado fue suficiente. La ansiedad que lo consumía ya no tenía más tamaño, cerró con fuerza los ojos sin poder creer todo lo que había visto, sin embargo había algo entre sus piernas que le advertía que había visto (y sentido, casi) mucho más de lo que él pensaba. No encontraba forma de calmar los tremendos impulsos que sentía, parecía que escuchaba las pulsaciones de su corazón dentro de su cabeza, su respiración se había convertido en unos jadeos que más parecían una falta de aire, y un ligero temblor dejaba inquietas sus manos. Casi no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse y tomar de una cómoda una gran toalla, con el cual se puso él mismo a secar demoradamente a cada uno de los chicos, cuyas pieles húmedas y sonrosadas por la temperatura del agua exhalaban un débil aroma agradable. Se acomodaron sobre el lecho de nuevo, sin vestirse, para descansar; Kai recostado sobre unas almohadas y Max abrazando la cintura de Kai, apoyando delicadamente su cabeza sobre el tórax del bicolor, quien le acariciaba cariñosamente las hebras doradas.

- Gracias, Kai – dijo Max, suspirando.

- .¿Eh?. – dijo Kai.

- Por todo. Fue magnífico. Yo… espero que a ti también te haya agradado.

- Sí, claro, claro – acordó el bicolor – la próxima vez creo que debería ir a tu casa – concluyó, sonriente.

- Siempre cuando quieras – agregó Max – espero que nunca, nunca, te apartes… - mencionó, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

- Por supuesto que no – afirmó Kai – mientras no tengas inconveniente de compartirme…

Dicho esto hizo una seña a Rei, quien sonrió al ver a Kai extendiendo los brazos, los cuales se acercó a estrechárselos. Estuvieron algunos instantes tan sólo abrazados, y después Rei lo besó ansiosamente, siendo plenamente correspondido por el chico bicolor que, obviamente, aún lo adoraba, en un intenso jugueteo de lenguas que se prolongó por varios minutos. El chino pasó luego su lengua concienzudamente por todo el tórax y abdomen del pequeño, obteniendo de él gratificantes suspiros al tiempo que las manos de Kai se encargaban de sacar los botones de la camisa del ojidorado a toda prisa, a veces perdiendo la concentración por causa que los ansiosos lengüetazos del mayor desde un principio le causaban diversas y deliciosas sensaciones.

Poco después Rei bajó el cierre de sus pantalones, dejando a la vista de ambos chicos un órgano pulsante que parecía estar aguardando durante mucho tiempo aquel momento, tumefacto y húmedo. Puso a Kai de costado, apartando un poco sus glúteos e introduciendo su miembro con deliberada lentitud, disfrutando del esfuerzo necesario para ir avanzando y de los gemidos que Kai emitía; el chico ruso instintivamente se repegó más al tórax de Rei al sentir lo que el chino hacía, cerrando con fuerza sus pequeños puños al tiempo que Rei lo estrechaba más hacia su lado. El ojidorado soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir que toda su virilidad estaba en estrecho contacto con Kai, y siguió con rítmicos movimientos, acometiendo con cuidado al chico que jadeaba al sentir tocarlo a fondo en intervalos regulares, algunas veces cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tensando su cuerpo, y otras relajándose y dejándose llevar dócilmente por el ritmo impuesto por Rei.

Max contemplaba todo aquello con la misma fascinación que el chino presentaba cuando él estaba con Kai, sonriendo un poco confundido al ver a Kai así con Rei… y también la expresión de su rostro, denotando placer en entregarse así al mayor. Para no quedarse apartado, el rubio se acercó a Kai y lo abrazó, el bicolor también lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechaba con más fuerza cuanto más rápido iba Rei en sus incursiones; el chico ruso sólo atinó a abrir sus rubíes cuando sintió que en ese intervalo Max tomaba su órgano entre sus manos y lo estimulaba con firmeza. El ruso hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Max a la vez que su respiración iba tornándose más defectuosa y superficial, deleitándose en el contacto que la suave mano del rubio le producía, y al poco rato apretó con más fuerza sus piernas mientras con un gran jadeo se descargaba entre los dedos el ojiazul que lo tocaba, mientras Rei en ese momento sentía una gran contracción que nada más sirvió como finalización de tal acto, terminando en una abundante cantidad del espeso y caliente fluido de Rei, quien gimió largamente al sentir derramarse en los adentros de Kai, en un placer estremecedor que arrancaba el sudor de sus sienes. Largos y extasiantes momentos pasaron los tres así, tanto Rei como Max abrazados a Kai, exhausto y casi dormido.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

La semana siguiente fueron los exámenes, y Kai no pudo reprimir su típico refunfuño delante de la hoja de papel dejado sobre la mesa por el maestro Rei, el cual por no perder la costumbre regañó al bicolor por su "falta de respeto", en la consabida treta para que no se descubriera nada; por su parte el chico rubio sonrió al tomar la hoja de las manos del maestro. Observó atentamente que no hubieran alumnos dispuestos a copiarse las respuestas. En el silencio que se hizo Rei pudo ver que todos los chicos leían atentamente todas las preguntas, en la esperanza de hallar las más fáciles primero, y tanto Kai como Max leyeron sus hojas hasta el final, luego enarcaron las cejas con lo que leyeron y después sonrieron, mirando hacia Rei. El chino también los miró, sonrió y les guiñó un ojo, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Después volvieron a sus exámenes y se concentraron tanto como los demás, llevándose horas en responder todas las preguntas, entregando junto con los otros al sonar de la campanilla, desapareciendo ambos chicos sonriendo uno al otro y con cierto aire de complicidad.

Y eso era porque, tanto en el final del examen que había entregado a Kai y a Max, había escrito con letra pequeña y legible: _Sábado que viene, a las seis de la tarde, en mi casa…_

(FIN)

* * *

_Cof! Y hasta aquí es la historia. Por lo visto, Rei tiene una "aptitud especial" para pervertir a sus inocentes alumnos, al menos lo suficiente para pervertir a dos de ellos y encima llevárselos a su casa para una "exhibición particular", jejeje! Espero mucho que les haya gustado, y aguardo sus opiniones. Ah! Y no debemos olvidar que este capítulo fue patrocinado por una importante compañía productora de pañuelos desechables, el cual tiene como lema "Su hemorragia nasal... es nuestro capital!"... Jajajaja! XD!... bien, ya me dejo de hablar, y nos vemos en la próxima. Hasta pronto! _


End file.
